a sad story
by not-prgnant-thnk-GOD
Summary: (i suk at summaries)mainly about Harry being abused by Uncle Vernon.


This is um...just a story i wrote out of boredom (and if any who have read my odda stories i will probably not update the maurderers and the philosiphers stone so if u guys wanna write da rest, contact me) thnx

* * *

Harry was once again lying in a pool of blood, his own blood. Who would have thought that Harry would die this way?

"Potter!" his Uncle yelled. Harry tried to get up, best he could, but he still wasn't fast enough. His Uncle stormed in.

"Ignoring my calls aye?" Vernon yelled at Harry. Vernon then continued to beat Harry until he was in the brink of unconsciousness.

"You will respond when I speak to you!" Vernon yelled at Harry.

"Yes si-" Harry said with a mouthful of blood, before Vernon kicked him again.

"I did not say that you could speak! Do you understand?"

Harry didn't reply, his Uncle kicked him again.

"Answer Me!" Vernon yelled, spraying Harry with spit.

"Yes sir"

"The family is going out to dinner" he began "You will stay here, but you will be somewhere where you can't make any trouble" He said as he grabbed Harry by the neck and dragged him to the garden Shed. He padlocked the door with at least 20 locks. 'How did this happen?' Harry thought to himself.

**:::::::: Earlier that summer::::::::**

Harry was sitting in his room all alone, he hadn't eaten for days and the Dursleys had made sure that he didn't get any food parcels. They also made sure that Harry didn't send any letters by killing Hegwid.

Harry remembers the day they killed her, it was only hours after he had arrived back from school.

"Boy Come Here!" Vernon yelled at his nephew. Harry didn't know of how his life was going to change in that instant.

"Bring that Bloody bird!"

Harry carried Hedwig cage over and handed it to his Uncle. His Uncle then pulled out a shotgun, with a silencer on it, and shot Hedwig in less than a second. White feathers scattered the floor.

"HEDWIG!" Harry screamed, as he tried to get over to his dead birds body. He was stopped by his Uncle.

Harry had never gotten beaten before, except for Dudley, but he had always managed to escape. His was different; Vernon was way bigger and stronger than Dudley.

Harry was unconscious in the hour.

When he came to, Harry went for a walk. He was scavenging for newspapers in bins, like he did last year.

When he laid his eyes on a black figure lying in a pool of something, trying to get up. Harry ran over to find a girl in a pool of blood.

"Oh My god" Harry said as he leaned over her "are you alright?"

She looked up at the speaker. Then at his scar.

"I do not need your help Harry Potter" she said.

"You're a witch" Harry said surprised, their wasn't any witches or wizards for miles.

"Not for long" she said as she grabbed a metal pole for support.

"Let me help you, please", Harry said, she looked at him.

"Why would the _famous _Harry Potter want to help a commoner, I'm sure you have bigger problems" she said.

"Why do you think I wouldn't help you" Harry said, he really didn't need any more reminding of Voldemort.

She then fell in his arms, unconscious. He took her to the garden shed where he first laid eyes on her. Her face was bruised and bleeding, like the rest of her body. She was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen.

Hours turned into days, days into weeks. Her name was Maria; she told him that her father was the one responsible for the beatings.

They had begun to fall in love. One day Vernon walked in on the two, while they were eating. Vernon took the liberty to return the girl back to her father.

The beatings had then gotten worse, than they were before.

Harry thought of the memory, it was hard to believe that it only happened 3 weeks ago. It seemed like an eternity.

**:::::::: Maria's POV::::::::**

Maria was getting beaten for the third time that day. Her fathers shoe, steel capped, hit her kidney. She knew that she should be unconscious but their was something wrong with Harry. She ran outside and then it began to rain.

She made it to Harry's house just in time to see Uncle Vernon come from the back yard, hands covered in blood. She ran to the back yard but was stopped by Vernon and her father.

"I can't wait to see Harry" Ron said, he was in the car driving to Harry's house.

"Yeah, talk about a great birthday present, getting away from the Dursleys"

It was raining so heavily that the neighbours were having trouble seeing beyond a meter away from their houses.

They then stooped a house away from Harry's house to hear someone screaming, whimpering. The 5 of them; Fred, George, Charlie, Ron and Mr Weasley took out their wands and made the way a bit clearer, they saw two grown men, beating and kicking a figure on the floor.

Mr Weasley stunned both of them, including Dudley and Petunia who were in the car.

Vernon got the last word "It's too late, my dear"

They turned around and saw the figure running to the backyard. They followed her. She ran to the garden shed. Mr Weasley tried to pull her away, so that they could open the locks, when they did she ran in. Then screamed.

She came out with the lifeless body of Harry. Blood covered her, her and his blood.

The Weasley could do nothing but stand their in shock, and cry.

"No Harry, please, don't leave me!"

Harry awoke, she smiled with joy.

"Oh thank you God!" Maria said "Harry never leave me, not now, not ever"

"It's my time to go,"

"No! Not yet!" she pleaded "Harry I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father, that's why you can't leave me"

"I'm sorry. I'll always love you ..." he said, a sad smile gracing his lips before his eyes went into the back of his head and falling lifeless in his lovers arms.

The chaos erupted and the world crashed around the two.

* * *

My offer still stands and read and review


End file.
